¿Que pasó ayer?
by IsaBellaE
Summary: -Si se parece a la película- Naruto decide hacer una fiesta con todos sus amigos, viendo que sus padres no están, pero a la mañana siguiente no recuerdan nada, hasta que ven una cámara de video... ¿Que contenido tendrá el video? Enjoy!
1. Fiesta en mi Casa

**Holaaa! Espero la estén pasando genial, bueno, primero unas disculpas por no aparecer y llegar con un One-Shot, que no tiene nada que ver con **_**El Reto de mi Vida**_**, pero se me ocurrió esta historia, puesto que unos amigos me dijeron para ir a una fiesta hahahaha…**

**Pero nada de lo que está aquí, sucedió en la verdadera fiesta O.o fue sana...  
**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

-¡Fiesta en mi casa!

-Naruto, por favor quisieras bajar el tono de tu _dulce_ voz –Decía una Ino irritada siempre cansada de que su amigo estuviera gritando por todos lados.

-Lo siento Ino, lo que pasa es que mis padres no estarán y quiero aprovechar para sacar la casa por la ventana… O algo así.

-Ahh, ya veo, entonces, ¿Por qué no le decimos a los chicos, en vez de que toda la escuela se entere?

-Cierto. –Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ino, la cual se quedó sorprendida y a la vez se quito la baba que le había dejado el chico. –No lo había pensado. Adiós Ino.

-Cuando te vea de nuevo, ¡te patearé!

Naruto se fue corriendo hasta el salón de clases y… Oh… Se me ha olvidado. La historia relata de un grupo de chicos demasiados… ¿Cómo les explico? Muy avanzados para su edad. A penas están comenzando la universidad y creen mantenerlo todo bajo control, como cuando estaban en la secundaria. A pesar de que todos tienen edad a partir de 17 años, no les da el derecho de hacer una menuda estupidez -*_Ni que no lo hayan hecho antes_* -No te culpo… Mejor sigamos.

Naruto se fue corriendo hasta el salón de clases y vio que estaban todos sus amigos, exceptuando la joven Ino y su amigo Shikamaru, por como lo sabía, siempre andaba en el ático del edificio.

-Oigan, ¿Ya escucharon lo de Karin? –Mencionó una chica de ojos perlas.

-No, a ver. –Con tono sarcástico una chica pelirrosada preguntó. -¿En que se metió la zanahoria esta vez?

-No esta vez, para siempre.

-¿Qué? ¿La expulsaron? ¿Tan rápido?... Lo sabía. –Comentó un chico de cabello azabachado.

-¡Ja! Mira quien lo dice, el que estaba metido en el asunto. –Habló esta vez la chica de ojos perla

-No estuve metido, solo… Pasaba por ahí, eso es todo. –El azabachado se bajo de la mesa de donde estaba sentado y se sentó en la silla.

-Bueno, Hinata, ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó la pelirrosada, que no sabía nada del asunto y quería saber porque su novio estaba ahí.

-El asunto es que a ella… -Hinata miró para todos lados y le susurró a Sakura lo ocurrido. –_La agarraron de infraganti en el baño de los hombres con… -_Hinata vio otra vez para los lados antes de decir el nombre. Hinata hecho una risita y luego dijo el nombre escupido. –_Suigetsu. _Hahahaha, y Sasuke con Naruto y los demás chicos después de gimnasia entraron al baño. Ya me supongo la cara que habrán puesto los chicos.

Sakura miró para donde estaba Sasuke con cara horrorizada, y al parecer Sasuke estaba oyendo y empezó a recordar y puso una cara de disgusto.

-Hahahaha, Sasuke, mírate la cara de idiota que tienes. –Echó una risotada el pobre Naruto, ya que Sasuke empezó a perseguirlo por todo el salón.

-Quieren parar, por favor. Ya viene el profesor. –Shikamaru, siempre el chico llega cuando hay pleitos entre los dos amigos, increíble, a veces sus propios amigos les da miedo el chicos. Ino llegó corriendo antes de que le cerraran la puerta.

-Muy bien, ya llegaron todos. Por favor siéntense. –Todos los chicos se sentaban en mesas de dos personas, Sakura se sentaba con Sasuke, Ino con Shikamaru y Hinata con Naruto; pero esta vez fue diferente, ya que Ino se quería sentar con Sakura y cambió su asiento esta vez con Sasuke.

-Dime. –El profesor hizo un ademán de silencio e Ino tuvo que susurrar. -_¿Qué paso cuando no estuve?_

_-Bueno, Hinata me conto lo de Karin…_

_-Sí, eso ya lo sé –_Ino miró a la pelirrosa que estaba molesta por no dejarla continuar. –_Lo siento._

_-Bien, y como siempre, Sasuke y Naruto se estaban peleando. Ah; y Hinata me contó que Naruto estaba organizando una fiesta porque sus padres se van de viaje el fin de semana._

_-Sí, sí, eso era lo que te iba a contar, ¿Vas a ir, cierto?_

_-Claro que voy, Ino._

_-_Chicos, saquen su libro a la página número 67.

_-.-.-.-.-.- MÁS TARDE.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-Aarggg… Las clases de Azuma me dan un reventón. –Se quejaba Naruto, a pesar de que lo conocía por su padre, pensaba que el profesor no sería igual de malo con él.

-Bueno y, entonces, ¿Hay fiesta sí o no? –Decía Ino muy emocionada, había pasado mucho tiempo que no iba a una fiesta, aunque ella sabía que no sería una fiesta, sino una reunión, de todos modo le gustaba la parte de que había bebidas.

-Claro que sí, mi querida Ino. Pero primero, vamos a comprar algunas cositas…

-Seguro.

Fueron hasta la tienda más cercana de la casa del chico y compraron 6 galones de _fruit ponch(1), _tres botellas de 2 litros de _Pepsi_ y algunas frituras. Llegaron a la casa del chico y todos se concentraron en la sala, donde pusieron las cosas en la mesa.

-Oye, Naruto, ¿Por qué compramos todo esto? –Preguntaba Shikamaru, que no entendía el por qué de los _fruit ponch_.

-¿Ustedes nunca han tomado ron con esto? –Decía, mientras sacaba unos de los galones de las bolsas y lo señalaba. Todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de indiferencia y Naruto puso los ojos en blanco. –Vengan, les explico.

Todos fueron en fila india hasta la cocina, donde Naruto guardaba el licor de la casa. Tomo el ron y lo puso sobre la mesa, buscó en la alacena un vaso y en el congelador unos cuantos hielos. Silenciosamente, Naruto ponía los hielos en el vaso, vertió primero el _fruit ponch_ y luego un poco, solo un poco de ron.

-Prueben. –Todos se le quedaron viendo al vaso y solo una mano valiente fue por él.

-A ver qué tal. –Sakura tomo el vaso, después vio a los chicos y escuchaba con Hinata reía, tomo un sorbo y se quedó paralizada, miró el vaso y tomó otro sorbo más y luego otro, otro.

-¡Ya, Sakura! Era solo para que lo probaras. –Naruto le había quitado el vaso y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-Pero esta bueno, no sabe para nada a ron, solo el puro jugo.

-Claro, el ron tiene un poco de fresa y con el _fruit ponch_ no sabe, así uno se emborracha más rápido, pensando que es jugo y tiene el licor, adictivo, ¿Verdad?

-Naruto, estas demente. –Naruto se volteó para ver su amigo y vio como se había terminado el preparado.

-Sasuke, eres un idiota, si caes primero, no es mi culpa.

-_Piissff_, no me va a pasar nada, esta bebida es de nenas.

-Ya te lo advertí, no es mi jodida culpa, emborráchate todo lo que te dé la gana.

Naruto sacó cinco vasos más, mientras Ino ponía la música en el cuarto de Naruto, ella ya lo sabía, la fiesta sería en su habitación, con tal, era grande como para que cupieran diez personas. Shikamaru y Naruto subieron los galones de _fruit ponch_ y unas cuantas botellas de ron, Hinata ayudó a Sakura con los hielos y Sasuke llevaba las frituras y la _pepsi_, aunque por lo que ven, eso será el desayuno.

-¡Vamos a divertirnos! –Gritaba Ino, la canción que sonaba en ese momento era _Dirty Little Secret_(2), una canción que todos bailaron con las bebidas arriba. Después de todo, es una fiesta ¿no?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. AMANECER.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Por Kami, mi cabeza! –Gritaba Naruto.

-¿Qué pasó? Te juro que no me acuerdo de nada. –Decía una Ino con dolor de cabeza y demás, le dolían lugares que pensaba que no tenía.

-¿Sakura? ¡Sakura!

-¿Qué pasa, Hinata? –Decía Sasuke preocupado, ya que Hinata no dejaba de gritar el nombre de su novia con disgusto.

-No sé, Sakura no se levanta. –Hinata miró preocupada a Sasuke y vio que este tenía una cara serena, Sasuke alzó el dedo índice hasta la altura de su cara, como diciendo, "mira esto".

-Sakura, _mi vida_. –Le susurraba Sasuke en el oído, esto hizo que Sakura se moviera un poco, pero no para despertarse. A Hinata se le formó una sonrisa, pero luego vio que Sasuke inhaló para luego. -¡El desayuno!

-¡Que, ¿Dónde? Oigan, no mientan si no hay nada para comer. –Las risas reinaron en el lugar y Sakura se les unió después. –Oigan, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y porque me duele tanto la cabeza?

-Yo solo me acuerdo hasta la parte cuando Ino empezó a desnudarse. –Relató Shikamaru, que por lo visto, por instinto las tres chicas se vieron. Ino estaba completamente desnuda, alegría de ella que estaba envuelta en una sábana. Sakura todavía tenía sus pantalones y sus bragas, pero estaba sin camisa y todavía llevaba su brassier. Hinata estaba solo en ropa interior.

Los chicos también se vieron, por si acaso, pero todos estaban vestidos exceptuando la parte de arriba. Los tres chicos no tenían sus camisas puestas. –Parece que tenemos a una ganadora. –Lo decía por parte de Ino.

-No me vean, pervertidos.

-Hahaha, como si quisiéramos. Auch…

-¡Ja! Por burlarte de una mujer te sucede eso. –Ino triunfaba que Naruto se haya lastimado en el pie con un objeto.

-Miren, una cámara, pero no es mía, ¿Hinata? –La chica se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba su novio. La miró por unos momentos y vio de quien era.

-Ino, esta cámara es tuya. La reconocería a donde fuera. Oh, miren, tiene un video.

-Reprodúcelo en la televisión. –Mandó Ino, que se fue a sentar delante de la televisión, ya que habían algunas colchonetas que sabrá Kami de donde la sacaron, pero todos se sentaron ahí. Ino fue la que sentó más cerca de la televisión, Shikamaru se sentó apoyado al sofá que también daba al frente del televisor, detrás de Ino, Sakura estaba acostada con las sábanas encimas de ella y Sasuke le acompañaba sentado al lado de ella y recostando su espalda en el sofá y Hinata se sentó en el sofá.

-Voy, déjame ver si tengo un cable para esta cámara.

-Apúrate Naruto, ya quiero ver que hicimos ayer.

-Aquí tengo un cable, Hinata, enciende la televisión. –Hinata buscó en el sofá el control y lo encendió, puso el modo video y Naruto le dio a reproducir.

* * *

(1) Fruit Ponch: Es una bebida a base de puras frutas dulces, por eso se combina con el ron, que tiene un sabor a Fresa :D

(2) Dirty Little Secret: Es una canción de The All-American Rejects... Esa era la canción que estaba escuchando en ese momento ups... :)

**u.u **

**Creo que les corté la inspiración a algunos aquí... :(**

**Peero, Don't Worry (No se preocupen) No es un One-Shot... :D**

**Este capítulo tendrá su secuela hahaha... Tal vez lo monte el jueves, SIN FALTA :D**

**¿Reviews? :D  
**


	2. Las Revelaciones

**Holaaa!, como se los prometí, pero muy tarde, me quedé en el liceo hasta las ¡8 de la noche! y bueh... Llegué cansada a mi casita, pero aquí les tengo el fic...**

**Para los que esperan _El Reto de mi Vida_ tendrán que esperar un poquiito más :D Pero no los defraudaré :D**

**Disfruten del último cap de este Two-Shot :D**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Todos estuvieron atentos cuando Naruto le dio _play_ a la cámara, primero se dejó ver una imagen y luego el suelo del cuarto de Naruto.

_-¿Estará encendido? –Decía Ino, que a partir de ese momento iba a ser la camarógrafa._

_-Si hay una luz roja es porque sí. –Decía Shikamaru, que después de que Ino enfocara bien la cámara, este estaba sentado en el sofá con un poco del ligue que le había dado Naruto._

_-Bien, oye Hinata, pero ¿Que estás haciendo? –Hinata estaba encima de Shikamaru sin darse cuenta._

_-Ah, ¿Qué? Estoy donde Naruto, ¿es que no te das cuenta? –Shikamaru estaba riéndose y a este le acompañaba Sakura y Sasuke._

_-Mejor mira bien Hinata. –Decía Naruto, que estaba al otro extremo de la habitación, preparando más del ligue._

_-Oh Kami. –Hinata le dio un beso a Shikamaru en la mejilla. –Lo siento Shikamaru, pensaba que eras Naruto, como la últimas vez estaba Naruto sentado ahí. ¡Naruto, no te muevas!_

_-Vamos a ver otra cosa. ¡Sakura! ¿Qué Rayos? –Mientras se grababa, Sakura estaba montada a horcajadas de Sasuke, mientras que este estaba acostado en el suelo._

_-¿Qué pasa, Ino? ¿Nunca has visto a alguien en esta posición? –Decía Sakura, que después bajó la cabeza para besarse con Sasuke, el beso fue profundo y por eso Ino no dejo de grabar, pasaban los minutos y todavía Sakura y Sasuke se besaban apasionadamente._

-Hay no. –Decía Sakura, que con la sábana se tapaba su cabeza para no ver las imágenes de ella misma besándose con Sasuke.

-Preferible a que te hayas besado con otro, Sakura. Mira, sigue viendo. –Sasuke, le quitaba la sábana y le beso la comisura de los labios.

-Por favor, si ya los estamos viendo allá, no queremos una repetición aquí. –Alertaba Naruto, que por lo visto, no vería a sus amigos como antes.

_-¡Que labios, Sakura! –Sakura le mostró el dedo medio de su mano e hizo un ademán con su mano para que dejara de grabar, pero Ino solo se fue para grabar otra cosa. –Bueno, veamos que tenemos aquí. ¿Qué fue lo que te dije? –Decía Ino, mientras le quitaba el cigarrillo a Shikamaru. –No quiero que fumes en mi presencia._

_-Bien, lo siento, ¿Puedo salir?_

_-¡NO!_

_-Ah, Shikamaru, eres un idiota. ¡Naruto! Déjame ver que estás haciendo. –Ino enfocó en lo que estaba haciendo Naruto y vio que estaba jugando con Hinata algo. –Oigan, al menos inviten a todos los que estamos aquí._

_-Vengan todos, pues. –Todos fueron a donde estaba Naruto y Hinata. –El juego se llama __**cultura chupistica**__, es un juego donde se aplican los conocimientos, por ejemplo… -Naruto se quedó pensando por un momento y luego le vino algo a la cabeza. –Autos, el que no diga la marca del auto bien, se tiene que tomar un shot._

_-Yo le doy. –Decía Sasuke, el más voluntarioso, pensaba que esto solo era un juego de niños._

_-Yo también, pero esperen, déjenme poner la cámara en un lugar donde se vea todo. –Mientras Ino colocaba la cámara en un lugar visible, se oían como todos le decían que sí al juego. –Bien, creo que se ve todo. –La cámara daba una gran visibilidad del cuarto de Naruto._

_-Ahora, ¿Con cuál empezamos? –Decía Shikamaru._

_-¿Con países? –Dijo Hinata, que ya quería empezar el juego._

_-Bueno, yo estaba pensando en personajes de película o de televisión. –Dijo Ino, que ya tenía una percepción del juego._

_-Eso suena más difícil. – Decía Naruto, poniendo una mano en la sien. –Dale, yo juego._

_-Bien, ahora, ¿De qué película?_

_-La que sea, con tal de que la hayamos visto todos, genial. –Decía Sasuke, que también estaba impaciente por empezar el juego._

_-Crepúsculo._

_-Ahh, ¿Esa película de niñas? Vamos, pon otra Ino. –Reclamaba Shikamaru._

_-O esa, o ninguna._

_-Bien, comienza Ino._

_-Edward Cullen. Tu Sakura._

_-¿Tiene que ser el nombre y el apellido?_

_-Sí, Vamos apúrate._

_-Isabella Swan. Tu Sasuke._

_-Mmm… Ya va, no me estresen. Jacob Black. ¿Naruto?_

_-Ehh… Ya va, la tengo en la punta de la lengua._

_-Vamos Naruto, es fácil._

_-Ehh… Hinata, ¿Cómo es que se llamaba aquella muchacha de cabello…?_

_-Tiempo. –Gritó Ino. –Tómate tu gran sorbo de ron, hahaha._

_-Aww, ¿por qué? –Naruto tomó el shot que tenía y siguió el juego._

_-Hinata, di un personaje y nosotros trataremos de averiguar de qué película es._

_-Bien, ehh… Catherine Dollanganger ¿Shikamaru?_

_-Demonios, Christopher Dollanganger_

_-Shikamaru, ¿Te viste esa película?_

_-Si, en casa de mi prima, ella la ve un millón de veces y yo me tengo que aguantar. Prosigan._

_-¿Pero, de qué demonios están hablando? ninguno de nosotros vio esa película. –Decía Ino, señalando a Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto y ella._

_-Hahaha, bien, esa película es Flores en el ático(1), pensaba que ustedes la habían visto._

_-Pues no, déjame cambiar eso._

_-Ep, ep. –Dijo Hinata, antes de que Ino cambiara la película. –Como ninguno de ustedes se sabe la película, tomen un sorbo. Vamos, vamos. –no quedó de otra que Naruto, Ino, Sakura y Sasuke, tomaran un shot. Después de unos segundos, Ino se puso pensativa y pensó en la película. –Ya se, Tony._

_Todos se quedaron pensativos y solo a una persona se le vino a la mente otro nombre. –Michelle. –Dijo Sakura. –Vamos Sasuke es fácil, nosotros vimos todas las temporadas._

_-Ah, ya. Sydney. Vamos Naruto, realmente es fácil. –Naruto se quedó pensativo y se le vino un nombre a la cabeza._

_-Jal. Ah, de verdad que es fácil. ¿Hinata?_

_-¿De verdad? Yo no me vi esa serie. ¿Skins(2), cierto?_

_-Si, hahaha, vamos Hinata, ahora toma un sorbo. –Y así estuvieron hasta que se les acabó la botella entera, aunque quedaban más, pero Naruto no las quiso desperdiciar todas._

_-Oigan. ¿Pero que claaase de música es eeesa? –Decía Naruto, ya él estaba por los suelos, era el que más veces se equivocó._

_-Es Depeche Mode(3), no digas que la banda es mala si no te guuusta. –Decía Ino, que se estaba cayendo y besaba al cual se le pasaba por al frente. –Sakuraaa…_

_-¿Qué pacha, Ino? ¿Problemas?_

_-No vale. –Ino se fue para adelante y besó a Sakura, el beso fue profundo, como hace una hora antes, ella besaba a Sasuke._

-Por Kami, ¡Ino!

-¡Blahh!, Ino y Sakura se besaron. Qué asco. –Gritaba Naruto, que no podía con la imagen.

-Te lo juro que no me acuerdo de nada, Sakura. Con tal, tú tampoco te acuerdas. –Con esto, hizo que Sakura se sonrojara un poco y se escondió de nuevo debajo de las sábanas, mientras Sasuke se reía por la acción de Sakura, pero le daba terror ver a su novia besándose con una chica, y más si era Ino. Shikamaru en su fuero interno disfrutaba de la imagen.

_-¡Pero, pero, ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Deeeja a mi nooovia, cerdita! –Le decía Sasuke, tomándose en cuenta de que el licor le había dado con todo._

_-¿Cerda? ¿Y tú qué? Emo._

_-Deja de besaarte con mi novia. Ella es mía. –Sasuke agarró a Sakura por la cintura y él se acostó en el suelo con Sakura encima, la empezó a besar por toda la cara y el cuello. Luego Sakura se acostó encima de su novio y lo empezó a besar._

_-Arrgg, me tienen harta con sus besos lésbicos._

Todos se le quedaron mirando a Ino con una incógnita en la cara ¿lésbicos? –No me acuerdo de nada, ¿está bien? –Volvieron su mirada de nuevo a la televisión.

_-¡Shikamaru! ¡Házmelo aquí y ahora! –Ino se acercaba a paso lento a Shikamaru y empezó a desvestirse, mientras que este estaba sentado en el sofá con la piernas abiertas y tocándose por encima de los pantalones. La rubia se estaba quitando la camisa y luego los pantalones…_

Pausa

-Esto no lo tenemos que ver ¿verdad?

-¡No! Realmente no te quiero ver sin nada. Si con ropa te vez fea, imagínate sin ella… Auch. –Naruto había recibido un golpe en la mejilla por parte de la rubia, quien adelantó un poco lo sucedido, aunque de todos modos, en la vista rápida se veía como la chica estaba sin ropa y le había quitado la camisa a Shikamaru para besarlo, pero al estar sentada en horcajadas del chico… Se quedó dormida y Shikamaru la arropó y la dejó en el sofá.

_Se vio después en el video como los chicos Sakura y Sasuke estaban todavía dándose besos en la colchoneta, ahora era Sasuke el que estaba encima de la chica. El muchacho le besaba con pasión a la pelirrosa, mientras que le quitaba la camisa. De un rato, se vio como Sasuke cargó a Sakura hasta el baño de la habitación._

_-Ohhh. –Dijeron el Naruto de la televisión y el que estaba detrás de ella al mismo tiempo. –Hinata, Hinata, ¿Viste a donde se lleva Sasuke a Sakura?_

_-Ehh… ¿A dónde? –Hinata estaba acostada en una de las colchonetas, ya que Naruto le hacía caricias a su cuerpo._

_-Jejeje, al baño. –Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó rápido, pensaba en decirle a Ino, pero pensó tarde, Naruto ya estaba en esa tarea._

_-Ino, Sasuke y Sakura en el baño juntos. –Esto hizo que la chica se levantara de un tiro, pues eso no se lo perdía por nada en el mundo._

_-Shikamaru, vamos a ver. –Ino fue hasta donde estaba la cámara, pues quería agarrarlos de infraganti en el baño. –Hahaha, los mismo que Karin y Suigetsu, hahaha._

_Fueron silenciosamente hasta la puerta del baño, la cámara enfocaba la puerta de la misma, se oían unas risitas por parte de los chicos que estaban por abrir la puerta, Ino fue abriendo lentamente, hasta que se vio primero un cuerpo sentado en la tapa del baño, fueron abriendo más y se vio que estaban a horcajadas, pero los chicos se preguntaban por qué ninguno se movía. Abrieron completamente y vieron que estaban dormidos, Sakura estaba a horcajadas de Sasuke descansando sobre la cabeza de este, mientras que Sasuke descansaba sobre los pechos de ella._

_-Confort. –Decía Shikamaru detrás de la cámara, refiriéndose a que Sasuke descansaba sobre algo "suave" por así decirlo._

_-Vamos a ayuuudarlos. –Ino dejó la cámara en el suelo, para ayudar a su amiga, pero nada, Shikamaru se llevó en brazos a Sakura y Naruto puso a Sasuke a caminar._

_-Dobe, eeeeres un idiii… idiii… ¿idi? Suena taaan gracioooso. –Sasuke cayó rendido en la colchoneta al lado de Sakura y ahí quedaron los dos._

_-¡Quieren apaaagar el radio! Quiero dormir. –Decía Ino, que minutos después se durmió en el sofá. Shikamaru la acompañó y se quedó dormido al lado del sofá. Hinata fue la que apagó la radio._

_-¿Y ahora qué? –Decía un Naruto aburrido. Todavía la cámara estaba en el suelo y Hinata fue a recogerla. Se enfocó a ella misma y luego enfocó a los recién dormidos._

_-Bebés. –Hinata enfocó a Naruto y se escuchó detrás de la cámara como alguien hacía un sonido con la boca, como si estuvieran lanzando un beso. Naruto se sonrojó y se acostó. –Bueno, creo que es hora de que apague esto._

Stop.

-Emm… -Balbuceaba Naruto, mirando a todos los chicos que todavía estaban en shock, no podían creer como esa bebida tan adictiva y engañosa, fuera la culpable de todo. Nadie se acordaba de eso, todos creían que era una gran mentira, pero al parecer aceptaron la realidad.

Se quedaron viendo unos a otros hasta que se rompió el silencio con unas risas que empezaron siendo mentira para acabar con una buena carcajada, todos empezaron a levantarse de donde estaban sentados y formaron un circulo.

-Oye, ¿Te ayudamos con esto? –Le preguntaba Sasuke a Naruto, pues la habitación no quedó nada bonita.

-No, yo lo arreglo, tengo el fin para terminarlo.

-¿Y cuando llega Minato y Kushina? –Preguntaba Shikamaru. –A pesar de que no sean mis padres, Kushina me da algo de miedo. –Todos empezaron a carcajear y Shikamaru los vio con cara de "es verdad".

-Nah, ellos nos sabrán que paso, total, todo en la sala está bien, ¿Cierto? –Todos se quedaron mirando y salieron de la habitación corriendo, bajaron las escaleras como pudieron y vieron el desastre que había en la casa.

-Eh, bueno, Naruto. –Decía Sasuke, tomando a Sakura de la mano, dirigiéndose a paso lento a la puerta. –Creo que ya nos vamos. –Todos salieron por la puerta principal tan rápido como pudieron y la cerraron de un portón.

Naruto luego abrió la puerta y gritó a todo pulmón. -¡Esto también lo hicieron ustedes!

* * *

**(1) Flores en el ático**: Creo que lo expliqué en el fic _el reto de mi vida_ es mi libro favorito :D De V.C. Andrews

**(2)Skins**: Es una serie Inglesa, que habla de la vida de los adolescentes ingleses de los suburbios... Se habla mayoricamente de las drogas, el sexo, los problemas familiares y las amistades... Pero la serie es buena en si :D

**(3)Depeche Mode**: Es una banda Inglesa que hace música electrónica, es más bien eléctrorock, o algo parecido. Nota: era la banda que estaba escuchando en ese momento, la canción era _Wrong_

**Cultura Chupistica**: En mi país se juega realmente con tequila, pero como en este fic, no hay tequila, se puso ron. Y es como se dijo arriba, se trata de ver cuanto sabes de cultura, a veces ponemos a _Naruto _Siempre, ya que se nos hace más fácil... Y el que repita el nombre o no lo diga por lo menos en menos de 5 segundos, se toma su shot... Bien, mucha bla, bla...

**Espero les haya gustado el fic, no quedé muy convencida con el final, pero lo dejé... :D**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
